


High Heels & Second Chances

by redbrunja



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darcy fed bills into the hospital's soda machine and, not letting herself debate the hygienic status of the hospital floor, stepped out of her five-inch heels. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels & Second Chances

Darcy fed bills into the hospital's soda machine and, not letting herself debate the hygienic status of the hospital floor, stepped out of her five-inch heels.  
  
It had been a long day even before the mid-afternoon call that Bennet had received regarding his younger brother - and then there had been the drive to the hospital, the waiting, Darcy sitting with one leg crossed over the other, listening to Bennet keep the rest of his family updated about Lindy. It was lucky that Georgie had dragged Lindy up to San Francisco, that Bennet was close enough that Lindy could wake up to his brother. That's what was going on presently - Lindy was finally conscious, and Bennet was with him. Darcy imagined that they were both apologizing to each other - that's how it had been, when Darcy's little brother had been the one regaining consciousness in a hospital bed while sat by his bedside biting her nails.  
  
Darcy's feet responded to being flat on the floor by sending shooting pain up her hamstrings, the balls of her feet feeling swollen. She stretched her arches against the soda machine, ignoring the discomfort, still deciding on a soda.  
  
She had just punched in the numbers for a diet coke when Bennet came around the corner.  
  
"Darcy!" he said. "There you are."  
  
Darcy got her drink, opened it. Bennet reached down and picked up her heels before she could.  
  
"Yes, here I am," Darcy said, because she needed to respond in some fashion. A moment after the words left her mouth she realized how idiot they were.  
  
"I should really get going, though," she continued.  
  
Bennet nodded. "Okay," he said. "But- do you have a minute? Before you go, there's something I want to ask you."  
  
He seemed to be standing very close. Even without her shoes on, she was still taller than him. She wondered if that bothered him. She'd had boyfriends who'd hated it. She'd had been who'd turned her down on the ground of her height before. Reminding herself that he'd already rejected her, and she could hardly act like she had a desperate need to leave when she'd been waiting here with him for over six hours, she followed him to a bench.  
  
"I wanted to–" Bennet started, instead of sitting next to her he crouched down. "May I?" he asked, pointing to her feet.  
  
She nodded, thinking he meant to put her shoes back on. Instead he sat down, drew her left foot forward, and started to give her a foot massage.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," he began again, as Darcy tried to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head. He was quite a proficient masseur.  
  
"It's not the first time I've been called a frigid bitch, it won't be the last," Darcy said shortly. "And you've already apologized."  
  
"I didn't exactly.... " he sighed. "Look, I really misjudged you, before. I didn't know you, like, at all, and then you told me you loved me, and I.... well, you know."  
  
Darcy kept herself from squirming through will alone. She hadn't to think about how horribly embarrassing that whole thing was, how she'd become a joke, another desperate, clueless woman.  
  
"Do you still feel at all the way you did last October?" Bennet asked.  
  
Darcy jerked her foot out of his grip. "My feelings are none of your concern," she said. "You made your position quite clear and I've respected that."  
  
Bennet looked up at her, sucked in a huge breath of air. "I've fallen in love with you," he said, "and I  _can_  believe it, because I've gotten to know you, and you're smart and argumentative and a good friend and love your family and when you relax you have this sense of humor that's.. that's just weird and awesome and you use 'remediation' in sentences on a regular basis and you waited at the hospital with me and I want to know if I have any chance at all."  
  
Darcy forced herself to choose her next words very carefully. "You're not... this isn't a joke?"  
  
Bennet looked really upset that she'd asked that, but he shook his head, seriously. "No, I'm not joking. I really, really, really mean it. Wilhemina Darcy, will you do me the honor of getting a cup of coffee with me sometime?"  
  
Darcy felt a lopsided smile form. "I'd love to," she agreed.


End file.
